Future? I'm dedicated
by LemiaFair Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Meet Talia. Living the life of a lie, wanting to know who she is but is taken to the wrong direction. Just before she can figure out who she is, Talia is thrust into the future to figure out what happened to her mother and what she really is. Friends, foes, truth lies, future, present and past. Go through the life of Talia, daughter of Princess of parallel dimension Sparta. R&R!


Prologue:

I was running through the nothing. Screams and yelling is all I could hear, echoing in the halls. The Theia temple was under attack. That's all I knew, all I could tell. But all I really cared about was getting my baby out of here.

The shrieks were ringing in my ears. Terror and blood were painted all over the walls. I hope Lemia didn't hear any of this. I grasped my stomach.

"It'll be ok. We just need to get out of here." I whispered so softly I don't think even the ghosts of Tartarus would be able to hear if they were here. Tartarus. That's what is going on here. Why does Zeus unleash Tartarus upon us before I have my beautiful baby?

Apollo has sent me a vision of what she will grow up to be like when I was in my second month. She was beautiful, not even able to be compared to Aphrodite. She may struck me if she heard that.

I waited a moment if she would really struck me, but nothing happened. I sighed of relief, but regretted after noticing the somebody was nearby. I slid between the wall and a column, wishing that I wouldn't be seen and that this wasn't a tight space for my fetus.

"Humph, I could have sworn I heard someone here." A soldier said. Not our soldiers, soldiers of Thebes. A sworn soldier of Sparta would never do such a horrible and bloody act against his own king and queen.

My heart sped up as I heard the voice. It was so familiar and warm. How could such a kind person do something so terrible?

"Heleus and Marcos, over there. Another women is hiding in that house. Rape her and kill them." A man said on the other side of me. My breath stopped. Had they found me?

But at the patter of the footsteps were fading, knowing I was secluded from them. I took a deep but sound less breath. I was safe...for now.

After a little while of no noise, I peeked from the corner. Nobody. 'Dear Zeus, please make sure nobody finds me. I will give the rest of my life towards dedicating it to my new family if you allow me this chance to survive. Please...' I thought, mouthing the words with my eyes closed.

Then a hand was around my wrist. My heart jumped as I opened my eyes to see my death. A man was staring at me. Our eyes locked with each other. His were dark, chocolate brown. Confidence seeped in them as if they were honey being made.

I didn't need to talk to him, all I needed was to follow. He put his finger on his lip and walked through the hallway as if there was no threat. I looked around in fear, making sure that he wasn't a soldier in disguise. Somehow I knew I could trust him.

After walking through the halls of Theia, I began to wonder where we were. And who was I with?

My eyes appeared on the back of the stranger. I inspected him by what he was wearing. A cream coloured chiton up to his knees. It surprised me that he wasn't looking back at me, asking who I was and wondering why I wasn't dead.

"Is there something you like? Because you can't seem to stop staring at me." His voice said. It was manly, giving me the visual that he has seen much like thus before during his lifetime.

I looked away, followed by him saying, "Did I scare you away?"

"No. I was just wondering why such a man like you isn't saving your family. I suppose they are in a safe place?" I asked flatly. His shifted a bit towards my way.

"Of course my family is in a safe place. They are up there," he pointed towards the ceiling." In the heavens, where they will forever remain."

I looked down at the floor. His family has been killed, wife raped most likely. He didn't want to go back there and fight because it must have disgusted him. He couldn't bear seeing the faces of other dead individuals. Sadness over fell me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope they are happy. They didn't deserve such horrible endings." I whispered softly, possibly he didn't hear. I didn't want him to hear because that could bring back the pain, but I wanted to give him my condolences. His face stiffened. He had heard?

He turned to me, captivating myself in his eyes. All of a sudden his eyes were purple, full of shock. I wondered what was going on, but he froze.

"Your the daughter of Stella and Hameous. The queen and king of Sparta." He announced, obviously stating something new he didn't know. What struck me is...how did he just find out? All of a sudden?

"Yes. I am. Princess Maliette Irene of Sparta. May I ask who is asking?" I said, trying to look like a strikingly strict princess. By the look on his face, it wasn't working.

"Princess Maliette of Sparta? I thought you were just an everyday citizen of Thebes." The man frowned at the disbelief. How rude! Mixing me up with a commoner? I mean, disgusting.

"Well, I must say. I would like to come upon the name of my savior."I answered harshly.

"You...you're pregnant." His face went pale, as if I had just stolen the Master Lightning Bolt.

"As I recall, I may have my baby at any moment in time, so if we come across the act of myself in labour, I would kindly like if you would assist me." I nodded, walking right past him.

'Find the girl' Zeus said, 'This is not a hard task' Zeus said.

Oh, and it wasn't a hard task. Just as I entered the temple of Theia, who was (truth to be told) one of the worst great-aunt anyone could ever wish for, I was attacked by the Thebes' soldiers. 'Ughhh, disgusting. Fighting and death. Why can't they just lay back and get drunk with alcohol, have some wine possibly? Surely would bring up my profits.'

I walked past the soldiers fighting men, raping the women and throwing the babies against the wall. Typical Roman style fighting. 'Posers...'

This wasn't my fight to intervene with. Mortals need to figure out their problems on their own. Now, you must be thinking, _Oh Dionysus! Why aren't you helping them? You are so cruel!_

Cruel? The only thing that would get cruel is if I butted into their problems, they found out I was a God, started to bow down to me and say," _Lord Dionysus, we beg your mercy. Please, do not kill us, we look up to you, we love you, we need you, we-_" Heyyy...that doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Throw in a couple of Herculeseseses...es. And a couple of **PAIN** and **TORTURE**. But seriously, who in the Hades thinks I'm a bad person? I'm one of the best people you will ever meet! I'm sweet, kind and the type of person that is good in bed.

_You? Good in bed? I bet that anyone would rather choke to death on a piece of water then sleep with you. BTW, you are still a virgin._ My head was interrupted by an annoying Aphrodite.

_HEY. MHM, GIRLFRIEND. WHAT ARE YEH DOIN' IN MY HEAD? _I yelled to my own half sister. _And um...you can't choke on a 'piece of water' because water cannot choke you, it does not contain the arms you think it does. And you can't cut it in a piece...you stupid blonde._

_YO HOMIE BOY. HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF HER? She is the beautiful, amazing, talented Aphrodite. More than you will ever be in your entire immortal life. _I'm guessing that was Ares. I could tell by the way Aphrodite sighed in annoyance.

_Ares, what are you doing here? _Aphrodite said with a voice. He has obviously been nagging her a lot lately...

_I go everywhere you go, my love... _ I wasn't there to see Aphrodite's scared and horrified face, but I could tell she was putting one on. I smirked to myself, walking down the temple hall, spotting a girl.

_Staaaaaaaakkkkeeeeerrrrr... _Then the good old awkward silence hit. Thank the Gods, just what I needed.

I looked at the girl from an angle so she wouldn't be able to see me. She looked scared. Why? Who wouldn't be when you could get killed in one of the worst places possible. I mean, I wouldn't. Since it was one of the most **FUNNEST** things ever. Considering I will never die.

She was sweating, panting and breathing hard. Maybe if she wasn't so FAT in the stomach area, she would have been able to run farther by now. I started to walk closer to her when I heard a bunch of soldiers running down the opposite way. I slid behind a column. It wouldn't be good if they found me.

"Humph, I could have sworn I heard someone here." A man with a scruffy beard proclaimed, talking to what it appeared to be, a skinny horse on steroids.

Then a moment later..

"Heleus and Marcos, over there. Another women is hiding in that house. Rape her and kill them." WOW. Harsh on a person they never met.

I noticed the girl was hidden behind one of the wall columns. _How in the WORLD does she fit in that?_ Was my first thought, then my next was, _She's the one I'm looking for._

So when I was sure dumb and horse feet were gone, I came into her view. She was praying, probably to Zeus. I never get any credit unless it's from drunk people...which can get a little annoying.

I tried to be a little creepy to make her be more comfortable. So I did the natural Zeus role. Stare them in the eyes like a hawk.

I stared, stared, stared, stared. Until she FINALLY looked at me and her face went blank. What? Am I too sexy even as a plain mortal to others? Probably.

I turned around and left, knowing she was gonna follow me. She did, thankfully. And Thank the Gods that none of the soldiers were in our path as we were walking in the closed up tunnel.

I could feel her staring at my back for a while, but I tried not to let it bother me.

_Ooooo. D.! What is this amazing creature? Care to share? Threesomes always work best when one takes over. _My head rang. Stupid Apollo...

_Of course. I'm taking what Zeus wants for myself. But she's so fat, does he expect to get something out of her? _I stated. Apollo didn't answer for a while.

_I thought Father told you...she holds Uncle Poseidon's future child. Can't you tell that?_ Then it struck me like a man getting struck by lighting and making a fine discovery that would assist the world into making some type of way to talk to each other even if you are across the planet from one another. As if I had just given birth to a baby with death eyes and it turned into the son of Hades on me. Or as if I had just met a beautiful girl named Claudia. Either one would work. Especially the last one.

I began to speak to her.

"Is there something you like? Because you can't seem to stop staring at me." I said, trying to act seductively in a Siren way. She answered with a rude answer. It broke my heart. She said nothing, leaving me to myself. Then I began chattering again,

"Did I scare you away?"

"No. I was just wondering why such a man like you isn't saving your family. I suppose they are in a safe place?" My family. My family...Gods. Lived forever. Wasn't gonna tell her that, I'm not as dumb as Ansem. So I decided to play a little game with her feelings. Make her feel bad.

"Of course my family is in a safe place. They are up there," I pointed towards the ceiling." In the heavens, where they will forever remain." BOOYA. Check 1 for Dionysus, 0 for what's-her-face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope they are happy. They didn't deserve such horrible endings." She was looking at the floor when I gave a glance on her. I was gonna laugh.

_HOW DARE YOU LAUGH TO THE PRINCESS OF SPARTA, THE BIRTH MOTHER OF POSEIDON'S FIRST DEMI-GOD DAUGHTER! _Zeus burst, yelling, into my head. Yay, surprise. Hi daddy, love you too. Wait, what?

I stopped in my tracks, spun around and looked at her.

"Your the daughter of Stella and Hameous. The queen and king of Sparta." I said. Obviously, you buttnut. She answered quite rudely, but I was proud of it.

"Yes. I am. Princess Maliette Irene of Sparta. May I ask who is asking?" YOUR MOM. But I was stuck in my thought. THIS WAS THE GIRL EVERYONE WAS TALKING ABOUT. SHE LOOKS NO OLDER THAN ATHENA IN HER GOOD MOODS, which is rarely. She was giving birth to Poseidon's first Demi-God Daughter. The daughter of Sparta was giving birth to Poseidon's first child...oh HADES. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME. No, why does ZEUS have to do this to me. This isn't funny. If I get this girl killed, I'm toast. Toast on bread with beans and tomato on it. Then I'm Ares' lunch. Crap on a pogo stick in an elephant's ass. This wasn't good.

"Well, I must say. I would like to come upon the name of my savior." Savior? Girl, I was bringing you to your DEATH if I brought you to Olympus. At ALL. Olympus would put you to an end.

Then I just stated out the obvious.

"You...you're pregnant." Then I went pale.

"As I recall, I may have my baby at any moment in time, so if we come across the act of myself in labour, I would kindly like if you would assist me." She said rudely. But right after she passed me, that's when hell struck.


End file.
